The Stages of Grief
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: It has been nothing short of a week since the death of Gaston, LeFou's beloved friend. Feeling as though he has nothing left to live for, all he wants is to disappear. After a visit from some strangely familiar faces and an enchanting woman, could LeFou finally find that special place where he belongs? I do not own Beauty and the Beast, it is owned by Disney!


No one was more memorable than Gaston. The reason for my existence was torn away from me just last week. I already had no idea how I was supposed to make it alive in this world. The funeral was all a blur. I've gotten a few looks of sympathy here and there, but that was about it. At the end of the day, I was just another lackey. Then everything returned to the way it was supposed to be. Just the same old day as the one before. Without Gaston.

Sure, I may have been his human punching bag, but I can guarantee you that it was all an act. I would do anything to make him happy, even if that meant getting a few punches and kicks here and there. The truth is, that man supported me. My parents disowned me when I was thirteen. Gaston lived alone as long as he could remember. Sure, he was spoiled and his parents gave him everything he needed to live comfortably outside of home, but we had a lovely, simple lifestyle. After the death of his parents he received what they had given him in their will. I used most of his savings and mine to pay for the funeral and most of his expenses.

I'm just lying here on our living room floor right now, trying not to break down for the third time today. The villagers have been beginning to question my sanity. I even question why I bother getting up in the morning, caring for my personal hygiene, and eating. Even though I don't want to admit it, I think there might be a dull sliver of hope left that things just might get better for me. Until then, I'm comfortable here on the floor for just a few more hours.

I must have fallen asleep, because I can see the face of my lifelong, departed friend. He is hovering over me, slapping my face and yelling at me to pull myself together. Apparently, I'm scaring him and I need to move on with my life. I would if I knew how, but I honestly don't even know how to do that. This isn't the first time that I've dreamt of him, or I might just have lost my sanity by now. I chuckle lightly by the thought. I've been woken by some strange uninvited guests in my home. "Dear, wake up." An elderly lady coaches me gently.

Sure, she seems nice, but I'm as frightened as hell. I run as fast as I can to try to get a gun from my room. Not that I'd know how to use the damned thing, but I've been on hundreds of hunting trips with Gaston. He was kind enough to allow me to admire him, compliment him, and keep quiet as he concentrated. I was immediately stopped by a man with an outrageously distinct French accent. "Non, non, non. Sit back down and have some tea. I insist." Okay. I've officially lost it. The tall lanky man was followed shortly after by his plump friend.

His friend sighed heavily. "Honestly. You're not helping at all. The only thing you're contributing to is frightening the man out of his wits." His constructive criticism was met with a glare. "You are not helping, Cogsworth."

The two began to bicker at each other, it appears they completely forgot that I was standing right in front of them. That's alright, though. I'm used to that sort of treatment. In fact, I've grown to prefer it. "Well, good job you former oversized pocket watch! You've scared him off." The one apparently known as Cogsworth rolled his eyes. "No, I did not, he's right over there in the kitchen with Madame Pots. Honestly, for someone who had a flame the size of the sun itself, you're as blind as a bat!" "Will you two stop it!" The lady hollered. "In case you have forgotten, this is not about the two of you. This night is about getting this poor dear back on his feet." "That's very nice," I said to her. "But why would you want to help me?"

She gave me a cheeky smirk. "Let us just say that my master and myself have talked things over. Don't think that I didn't notice you on that fateful night. You and another fellow were attached to the hip…and then – he didn't- oh dear. I've left your tea on for far too long. Let me go get that for you." The tall lanky man known as Lumiere sat beside me. "Forgive me, Sir. I must say that you do look rather familiar." I shrugged. I've never recalled this strange looking man before. Things have been getting strange. First the woman said that she remembered me, and now, this strange fellow. He gaped and pointed his finger in my direction. "Wait, I know you know." Cogsworth appeared sheepish and was quick to stand by his friend. I think I should retire for the night. I haven't been sleeping well. "We have taken care of this, Lumiere. Remember, I stabbed hi in the behind for you?"

The gears in my head behind to turn. I wasn't stabbed by a man, it was – that god awful clock! I quickly hid behind the chair I previously sat in and used it as a defense weapon. "I've had just about enough of this day – and none of it is making any damn sense whatsoever! Please – before I lose my mind. Just leave me alone I beg of you. Just let me hold on to the last piece of sanity that I have left!"

The woman appeared to understand, as she nodded her head. "That's all right. This is quite a bit to comprehend. Take your time, dear, and we'll come back in the morning when everything is clearer. After all, master would not expect anything less." She smiled at me and left. The short round man gave me a smirk and patted my shoulder before taking leave with his tall friend. "I'd put some ice on that stab wound, if I were you." He winked at me, while I stood there blushing furiously and protected my bottom from any further harm. I rolled my eyes to maintain my composure and to spare whatever amount of dignity I had left. He was swatted in the back of his head by the woman. Then, just like that, they were gone. I sighed in relief. I really needed a walk to clear my head. Too much thinking just does no good for no one.

After a half an hour outside in the crisp winter evening, I slumped underneath one of the tall trees. The snow scurried past me, picking up its pace as the snow on the ground illuminated from the candlelight outside of shops and small homes. Everything was closed for the remainder of the night. "Gaston, everything is so much harder without you. I just don't know what to do with myself. I-I just can't seem to pull myself together. I wish you were here, so that you can slap me on the back of my head like the good ol' days, and tell me to take it like a man. That I needed to toughen up to gain respect from our fellow man." The tears rolling from my eyes began to freeze on my cheeks. I jumped as I felt a hand of a stranger pat my back. It was an old woman, but not the same woman that was in my house before.

"Gee, lady. Trying to give a guy a heart attack ain't ya? No, I wasn't cryin' or nothin'." She chuckled. "I didn't accuse you of that in the first place. I've heard about you. It looks like you could use a nice change of direction in life." I eyed her suspiciously, "Well, easier said than done. Hey, I never seen you around town, who the heck are ya, anyway?" Her features softened. "I'm just a stranger, passing through. Here, it looks like you need this more than I do." She held out a rose to me. Could this night get any weirder. "No offense or nothing, but my mom told me never to take nothing from strangers. That may have been the best advice she's ever given me." She laughed and ruffled my hair. "Well, from what I hear, the villagers are saying that a short fellow named LeFou just lost his best friend only a few days ago. You seem like a short fellow to me, and as far as I could tell just passing by, you seem to be in a lot of grief. Gaston was his name, right?"

I nodded. No longer ashamed of my tears. "Here. Why don't we go down to the cemetery and pay our respects to your old friend, okay?" I took the hand she offered me and allowed her to lift me up from the ground I sat on. The cemetery was a mere twenty minutes away. When we finally reached Gaston's grave, she handed me the rose and gently guided me towards his gravestone. I looked back at her, my composure breaking down. "I-I just…I just can't." I threw myself to the ground and sobbed at her feet. She reached down to my level and gently rubbed my back. She helped me from the ground again. "Come, come. Here, I'll go with you." The two of us walked to the gravestone together.

The moment I placed the rose on top of the solid stone, I immediately felt the weight of the world melt away from me. A shining bright light blinded my eyesight, and I began to panic. Before me, the charming old woman transformed into a beautiful enchantress. She kissed my nose. "I bestow upon you the gifts of happiness, love, and good fortune wherever life may take you. You have one of the kindest hearts I have ever seen in this entire village. Even though people may take advantage of your willingness to help, you have never hardened your heart, and you have never lost the feeling of love. You will find your place in the world, and that shall also be your reward." There was another white light, and, just like that, she was gone.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast and commotion in my kitchen, just as I had the day before. However, it seemed to be more crowded today. With a grumble, I accepted my fate and groggily headed into chaos. It was the old woman and the two middle – aged gentlemen again. I sat down at the table to join them without hesitation this time, and suddenly the chaos ended abruptly. Well, it looks like they hadn't predicted my reaction. "So, you're the servants from the castle, aren't you?" I asked while taking a sip of tea. The woman nodded. "Yes. And by the sounds of it, I'd say you know quite a bit about what has happened there. We are the servants you encountered the night that, well…" "Gaston died. Yes, I know." She nodded. "I really am sorry dear. My name is – I actually prefer to just go by "Pots" now, as strange as that sounds. You see, neither of us have really gone by our official names for ten years now. This is Cogsworth and Lumiere." She announced, greeting the others sweetly. The other two smiled at me.

Cogsworth cleared his throat. "I may have come off strongly the other day, and… I apologize for that." I nodded. "It's okay." It feels weird talking to people again. It feels like a year since I had any contact with anyone, but the truth it, it has only been about over a week since Gaston's passing. "I met a strange lady last night." I said. "Ah, the enchantress?" Lumiere asked, piqued with interest. He was elbowed by Cogsworth. "I mean – yes, she is rather different, isn't she." I raised an eyebrow. I knew the meeting between the woman and I was most likely planned by these dorks. They practically just admitted it to me right now. "So, what is the real reason why you are here?" The question was finally out and all that was left was an answer to all of my troubles. "Well, we don't think it's healthy for you to stay here. As an invitation from Master Adam and Princess Belle herself, we would be honored if you came to live and work with us. We could assist you with ways to cope with your grief as well. You really do have much to offer. I hear you are quite good at entertaining guests. I'd say you would fit in just fine."

Well, maybe the former talking tea pot did have a point. "But, what about Gaston's home. I can't just abandon it to rot." "We'll take care of everything." She replied. "Of course even though you would live in the castle – if you so choose, you can return to care for the home as you need be." I guess this is what the enchantress meant about finding my place in the world. I just hope she's right. "Okay. I'll come with you. Just let me pack a few things." Cogsworth chuckled. "Don't worry, we won't make you leave without Mr. Cuddlesworth." I hid my face from the group. Working with him would apparently take some getting used to. How the hell did he know about Mr. Cuddlesworth?

We were driven by a familiar looking horse, I believe it belonged to Belle and her father. The four of us were pretty quiet on the way there, although I did appreciate the silence. Look, there's Gaston's grave. The rose still neatly intact. Little did I know it would be the last time I would ever set my eyes on that stone and the entire village. Life got easier. The pain of losing a close friend never leaves, and grieving is easier on some days and harder on the next. I don't want to kill myself anymore, and I now have a purpose as a server and entertainer in the castle. Pots takes great care of me, and Lumiere and cogsworth aren't bad company at dinner time, either. Belle is even teaching me how to read and write! Something my good for nothing family ever taught me to do. In fact, I hope to use my newfound knowledge to publish a novel one day about the man who would never die in my heart.


End file.
